queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Brown
Kim Brown was James's girl. Biography Kim was taken care of by James Valdez. She meets Teresa when James brings her home from work to borrow a high end dress for a work event. Kim is very proud of James and comments on how he is moving up. Relationships Kim was James' kept woman. She is acquainted with Teresa after James brings her by. She mentions a friend named CaraIn Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros, Kim tells James that she's going out that night with her friend Cara.. It is implied that Kim is cheating on James. Notes * From the look on her face when she is first introduced, Kim desires a ring. * She likely doesn't cook because she says that if she had known that James was coming home that she would have ordered some food. * She believes that James spoils her. * She refers to James as "Jimmy." * She has a slight Southern accent. * James often asks her to go to the trailer when he's about to do something dangerous. * She is upset when James asks her to go up to the trailer because she used up all her sick days the last time this happened1x06. * While trying to convince her to go up to the trailer, James reminds her that she loves the view from the lake. She tells him that she meant when they build a home on it, not hiding in some rusty old trailer. James promises that it's not always going to be like this. Quotes * [Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros|I have more [dresses than I can say grace over.]] -Kim to Teresa when James brings her over to borrow a high-end dress * Some people are going to try and hurt me, and the only way they can do that is by hurting you. Do you understand me? Look, if you're not here by nightfall, I'm gonna come and get you wherever you are. You know I will. I'm not just gonna sit here and wait while you're out there in danger. That's it. That's where I stand. -James leaving a voicemail for Kim Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} James and kim. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif|James and Kim kiss in 1x05 Kim 1x05.gif|Kim choosing a dress for Teresa in 1x05 Kim looking at james. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif Kim and james. punto sin retorno. gargoyles42.gif Kim brown. punto sin retorno. stills.png James hugging kim. punto sin retorno. stills.png James asking kim to go to the trailer. el engano como la regla. qotsgifs.gif Kim Brown.png Kim on stairs. punto sin retorno. stills.png Kim brown el engano como la regla stills.png Kim El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Kim + hand El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Kim + disappointed El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Kim + coffee El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Kim + annoyed El Engano Como La Regla stills.png James and kim 1x11.jpg Brenda 1x11.jpg References Category:Minor Characters Category:James Valdez Category:1x05 Category:Kim Brown Category:Season 1 Characters Category:1x11 Category:1x06 Category:Female Characters